1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked package structure of an image sensor, in particular, to a structure in which integrated circuit and image sensing chip, both having different function, are packaged into a package body so as to reduce the number of the package substrates and to integrally package the integrated circuited and image sensing chip both having different functions.
2. Description of the Art
A general sensor is used for sensing signals, which may be optical or audio signals. The sensor of the present invention is used for receiving images and transforming the image signals into electrical signal to be transmitted to a printed circuit board.
A general sensor is used for receiving image signals and converting the image signals into electrical signals that are transmitted to a printed circuit board. The image sensor is then electrically connected to other integrated circuit to have any required functions. For example, the image sensor may be electrically connected to a digital signal processor that processes the signals generated from the image sensor. Further, the image sensor may also be electrically connected to a micro controller, a central processor, or the like, so as to have any required function.
However, since the conventional image sensor is packaged, the integrated circuits corresponding to the image sensor have to be individually packaged with the image sensor. Then, the packaged image sensor and various signal processing units are electrically connected onto the printed circuit board.
Thereafter, the image sensor is electrically connected to the signal processing units by a plurality of wirings, respectively, therefore, in order to individually package each of the signal processing units and the image sensor, a plurality of substrates and package bodied have to be used, thereby increasing the manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the required area of the printed circuit board should be large when mounting each of the processing units onto the printed circuit board, so the products cannot be made small, thin, and light.
In order to solve the above-mention problems, the present invention provides a stacked structure of an image sensor to overcome the disadvantages caused by conventional sensor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a stacked package structure of an image sensor for reducing the number of the package elements and lowering the package costs.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a stacked package structure of an image sensor for simplifying and facilitating the manufacturing processes.
It is therefor still object of the present invention to provide a stacked package structure of an image sensor for lowering the area of the image sensor.
It is therefor yet object of the present invention to provide a stacked package structure of an image sensor for lowering the package costs and testing costs of the image sensing products.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a stacked package structure of an image sensor for electrically connecting to a printed circuit board comprises a first substrate, a second substrate, an integrated circuit, an image sensing chip, and a transparent layer. The first substrate has a first surface and a second surface opposite to the first surface. The first surface of the first substrate is formed with signal input terminals. The second surface of the first substrate is formed with signal output terminals for electrically connecting to the printed circuit board. The second substrate has a upper surface and a lower surface opposite to the upper surface. The lower surface of the second substrate is adhered to the first surface of the first substrate, so that a cavity is formed between the first substrate and second substrate. The integrated circuit is mounted on the first surface of the first substrate and located within the cavity, and the integrated circuits electrically connected to the signal input terminals on the first surface of the substrate. The image sensing chip is arranged on the upper surface of the second substrate. The transparent layer covers over the image sensing chip, wherein the image sensing chip receives image signals via the transparent layer and transforms the image signals into electrical signals transmitted to the first substrate.
Thus, the image sensing chip of the image sensing product and the integrated circuit can be integrally package.